


(Done work) Trapped in a Game. (SU x SCI x Hilda x Roblox fanfic)

by stapis_is_love, steven_universe_cn



Series: The Drabbles Crossover [1]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon), Roblox(Video Game), Steven Universe(Cartoon), Summer Camp Island(Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Writing, Exploit made by WeAreDevs -Trigon- and others, F/M, Fluff, Robloxian Players are always "OOF"ing around, Trapped., Virus, they are on rthro version (R15)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapis_is_love/pseuds/stapis_is_love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_universe_cn/pseuds/steven_universe_cn
Summary: Roblox, is a game with innovation, friendship, fun and more. But one day, they didnt expect that a powerful exploit virus appeared from the server and that can destroy roblox and the rest of the internet. Now, Rhodey3621, arjemar1900, Hilda, Oscar, Steven, Hedgehog, and Connie should save Roblox and the Entire internet before its too late!-------------Good! Better Synopsis...(Synopis Updated: GMT+8:00 - Manila Standard Time: 12:03 pm - Apr. 10, 2019)(Major character death on ch. 6, new fusion at ch.7, and plot twist at ch. 9 and 10)..





	1. Prolouge

One good day on Robloxian

Good things happening on the city! many games and activities were held there too!

Pizza Delivery: Maam! here's your pizza!

Woman; Thank you!

Although most players were poor but managed to get out of poverty

Man: Check out my 10 million karat gold statue! 

Citizens: woah

and events

MC: Ill give this dev award to! BadCC!

it was all perfect. but suddenly, an exploit virus was destroying 1/4 of robloxian server! some were transformed into a zombie! but some luckily got out.

so the heroes were chosen to save our existence is: Steven, Connie, Hedgehog, Oscar, and Hilda!

and they are our only hope!


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Letters have arrived but lets see if they accept the invitation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda understand (a bit), on hildaverse world. but expect that ill type some wrong grammars, letters, and more so pls. notify ne!

SU universe:

Connie... how about, lets hang out at beach city funland. said steven

well. connie was cut off because of the phone's vibrating along with steven's phone

what the? said steven

on steven's phone  
\------------  
Roblox

welcome! Steven!  
please join the adventure on roblox by clicking [here]

\-----------

on connie's phone  
\-----------  
Roblox

welcome Connie!  
please join the adventure on roblox by clicking [here]  
\-----------

ummm. should we press this steven? connie asked

lets try find out what will happen! steven said

as they pressed "Here" , they were gone...

At SCI universe

*Hedgehog knocks*

Hey Hedgehog! oscar said

Hey Oscar! wait. there's a red glowing note at your forehead! said hedgehog

yours too. said oscar

*as they removed the note and put the piece together*

woah! oscar and hedgehog awed...

note:  
__________  
Roblox

join the adventure in roblox by tearing this paper!  
__________

should we tear it? oscar said

Yeah. i guess. hedgehog said

*as hedgehog tears them into pieces*

*the portal opens and they are sucked in*

At Hilda Universe (i cant belive it)

Hilda was getting ready but she notice a note...

What in the world? hilda asks

as she touched it. she was transported and.. accidentally knocked out...

 

end of ch.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i write it very bad! im using my phone to write but seems thar my fingers arent built for writing in my phone... so.


	3. Welcome to the wonders of Roblox.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they arrived, they didnt expect something..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at chapter 2, i really wanted to include twig plus on the contents, it should be longer but ao3 made a glitch. they blocked the request plus they thought that the problem was caused by my browser., it even works normal. because i tried to check it by some websites..

*as they landed on a dark room and they all felt that the room was a little cold*

*lights on*

Steven: ouch. my eyes! that hurts!, wait what?!

*steven's body form was a rthro version of R15, as well as connie and... other people.*

Connie: where are we, why are our bodies like this??

*oscar and hedgehog wakes up*

Oscar: *yawns* Hedgehog... umm... you look.. different? 

Hedgehog: what? why is our forms like this?

Steven: wait... Oscar? Hedgehog?

Connie: You know them?

Steven: of course? , while me and lapis were trapped on their camp.

Connie: oh..

Oscar: is that? steven? Steven!

Steven: Hey! Long time no See, since the collab by sufandom eh!

Hedgehog: Yep. but why are we all here?

Steven: I dunno, and who's that?? *points to hilda*

Oscar: we dont know her either... hmm. lets wake her up.

Hedgehog: Hey. um... girl... wake up..

Hilda: what? ouch. my head hurts like i was hit by a hammer.

Connie: Huh.. maybe she lives in Britain?

Hedgehog: Because her accent is kinda british?

Connie: Yet. yes.

Hilda: ouch. where am i, and who are you?

Connie: oh. im sorry, my name is connie, and this is steven, oscar and hedgehog.

Oscar, Hedgehog, Steven: Hi.

Hilda: Hi.. *stands up*

*door opens*

Rhodey: Hi. i know. i know. youre confused because youre here in this room with 5 of you...

Hilda: what are you gonna do about us?

Rhodey: gah. come on. im not some sort of a freaking supervillain. youre here because i need your help! you know what, *presses button* , welcome to roblox! where friendship and imagination, also innovation was begun!

Connie: so... why are we still here!

Rhodey: You're here because. The virus, just destroyed 1/4 of the mainframe, 157,000+ games were corrupted along with the robloxians. but still we cant stop this virus! if its infected the whole mainframe, itll disable the firewall, and destroys the whole internet until nothing is left!

Hedgehog: So we need to stop the virus before that's gonna happen?

Rhodey: Yes. and we should stop by its source, not is correspondants. Follow me...

*they all followed rhodey*


	4. Entering: Innovation Inc. Labs game (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Search: innovation inc. in roblox...
> 
> \-----------
> 
> So as rhodey transports them to a game that had experiments on a virus...
> 
> \-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates coming in often here than my other stories.

Rhodey: Okay then. ill take you to the robloxian lab then...

All(Except Rhodey): okay.

*types the location*

Rhodey: Here we go!

*as they're gone, they have arrived at Innovation Labs incorporated*

Rhodey: Welcome to the innovation labs inc! Please dont wear them. they are not free-to wear!

Steven: Aww..

Rhodey: Follow me..

*as they walked to a long hallway, pass the security, they saw a gigantic turbine with some monitors*

Hedgehog: umm. rhodey? what is that?

Rhodey: Just nothing. its just the cooling turbines.

*at sector b, at biology center*

Rhodey: Guys! Meet, arjemar1900, he's one with our big brains here..

Hilda: Nice to meet you ar..

arjemar: Just call me mar... its way easier.

Hedgehog: Hey mar!

Rhodey: so.. whats up...

Arjemar1900: oh about that... the virus behaves like a common exploit but corrupts every object.. and i found the source, its from memoryhackers... they make worst virus exploits unlike wearedevs...

Rhodey: Huh.. weird..

Arjemar: how about you 6 will rest and ill check up and see what i find more about this...

Rhodey: okay...


	5. About the virus, and the unexpected(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that arjemar1900 did see something way suspicious about the virus plus an unexpected events occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arjemar1900 is my acc. so add me if u want...

*Cafeteria bay*

Oscar: whats the food available here?

Rhodey: Mostly burgers... i dunno why...

Hilda: Thats weird...

Oscar: ooh! a taco!

Rhodey: wait did you see a taco???

Oscar: Yep. and ill eat it..

??: Nooo! dont eat that!!!

Oscar: *Takes a bite* hmm. this taste doesent *knocks out to the wonderland*

*Oscar's mind*

 (insert music: its raining tacos) 

*Reality*

Hedgehog: Ohmygod! Oscar! are you okay?!

??: Step aside *injects waking serum*

Oscar: *gasps for air*. okay. im okay

Hedgehog, Steven: Phew... that was close!

??: Im sorry for the trouble guys...

Steven: its okay, what's your name?

littlelian123: my name is littlelian123 but just call me ian.

Steven: oh. k.. ian? what did you put into that taco?

littlelian123: its just for creativity... *alarm watch sound* i gotta go now. bye.

Connie, Steven: Bye!

Automated Robotic voice: Rhodey, Hilda, Hedgehog, Oscar, Steven, Connie, Report to the biology section right now...

Rhodey: i guess arjemar found something..

Hedgehog: maybe..

*at biology lab*

arjemar1900: okay... i was mistaken about the source. but the codes were similar to memoryhacker... plus if the virus touched some of scripted objects, itll change codes plus, itll became corrupted... its like a virus hack... like. the hacker uses virus to cover hin up..

Rhodey: That's unusual... well.. 

*alarm sounds*

Robotic voice: Arjemar1900, please report to the section G.

WARNING! CORE MALFUNCTION

arjemar1900: another malfunction.. *sigh* man...

Steven: Can we come please?

arjemar1900: all right.. follow me...

*as they reached the sector G*

arjemar: Kids! may i present, the innovation core! its kinda full of uranium, and zicronium, and plutonium tho...

*kids amazed by the glowing red core*

*lights flickers until they start working normal*

Computer: Radiation waves recorded! Levels are abnormal. Reaching to 9.0.

arjemar: that is bad

Computer: WARNING! FAN RPM IS AT MAXIMUM LEVEL!

arjemar: what in the world! Rhodey! we need to activate safeguard mode.. Kids! try to reach that red lever and pull it downwards..

Kids: okay.

*Lever is switched*

Computer: SAFETY DOOR CLOSED...

Arjemar: are you ready?

Rhodey: im ready!

arjemar: 3, 2, 1, switch!

*key turns*

Computer: SAFEGUARD SYSTEMS READY!

*presses safguard*

*boom*

Computer: WARNING! SAFTY DOOR DAMAGED! FUMES GAS DETECTED... CORE MALFUNCTIONING

*light flickers, and backs to normal*

Computer: RADIATION LEVELS REACHING 16.5 , SAFETY LIMIT EXCEEDED!

Arjemar: the safeguard supposedly calms down the core!

Rhodey: what should we do?

Arjemar: i dunno!

Computer: WARNING! COOLANT GENERATORS ARE FAILING, WARNING! FAN BLADES SHUT DOWN DUE TO OVERHEATING!

Arjemar: Shit. the core is way worse now... 

Hilda: Then what should we do then mar!?

*before arjemar could speak, something's happening. the unexpected one*

Computer: INITIATING SELF- DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN 44 SECONDS! ENTERING PHASE 1 OUT OF 5

arjemar: someone might sabotaged us.  
Dont worry. ill.. *before arjemar could speak again, another thing happens*

Computer: Access Denied, confirmation was now compromised!

arjemar: ive knocked out! i cant access this anymore! we should go somewhere now... run!

Computer: SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE STARTED, INITIAING PHASE 1!

*at containment field, the chamber exploded*

Computer: Phase 1 completed, initiating phase 2!

Rhodey: we gotta go to..

*BOOM!*

PART 3 SOON!


	6. Running From Danger (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, arjemar1900, Rhodey3621, Steven, Connie, Hedgehog, Oscar, and hilda is trying to escape the destabilizing lab...  
> but unexpected turns happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood/Death is here... 2 characters will have to die...  
> lets see who will..

*Boom*

Computer: COFEE MACHINE MAKER SELF DESTRUCTED, INITIATING PHASE 3 OUT OF 5

Arjemar: Sometimes i hate that machine...

*boom*

Computer: CORE OVERLOADING! WARNING CORE OVERLOADING!

Arjemar: We need to run much faster guys!

 

*core sents bursting sonic waves*

Computer: WARNING: SONIC CORE WAVES RELEASED, GRAVITY IS NOW UNSUPPORTED

Hilda: lets get out of here before something happens to us!

*they are now floating and*

All: ouch.

Computer: GRAVITY IS BACK TO NORMAL. WARNING CORE EXPANSION DETECTED, MELTDOWN IN 230 SECONDS!

Rhodey: Run with your feet!

??: *zombie sounds*

All: *gasp*

Oscar: its littlelian!

Littlelian: grrrraarrr

*boom, and littlelian was been dropped by a framework metal.*

littlelian: *oof*!

arjemar: i think he wont respawn because of the virus.. but he's the one who wants to sabotaged us!

Rhodey: we gotta run!

*as they run, something is happening too*

*boom!*

*connie was trapped because of the heavy blocks*

Steven: Connie!, i.. i cant leave you! help!

Connie: its okay, just go save the internet. and roblox too.. now go leave!

Hedgehog: we have no choice but to leave, we cant respawn if we are dead!

*as they got into the spawning area*

Computer: CORE SIZE IS ABOUT 20% INITIATING PHASE 4 OUT OF 5

Rhodey: we gotta go to my place then...

*on screen*

Set Game Destination: [Jailbreak]

*teleporting*

*poof*

\----------

Connie's PoV:

this is it. my death then. i didnt expect to happen early but good thing i protected steven by sacrificing my self... its time to say.. goodbye.. 

Computer: Biology lab now destroyed.. Initiating Phase 5 out of 5 detonating lab.... 30 seconds..

all my memories cherish with steven, well i like steven, but i havs never had the chance to talk to my feelings.. its okay. theyll be safe...*snobs* goodbye..

 

*Loud Booom!*


	7. Welcome to JailBreak. (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Steven, Hilda, Oscar, Hedgehog, Rhodey and my Account arjemar1900 arrived at jailbreak. but they had to act as a prisoner and try to escape the prison and go to the criminal base to find out what's more about this virus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know. that sadly connie is gone but... ill show you where is she after the explosion...

*poof*

Steven: Where are we?

Rhodey: Welcome to JailBreak!..

Hedgehog: So... we just act here as a prisoner??

Rhodey: Yeah.. maybe...

Arjemar: just go and relax and dont make some troubles.. okay.. while we are still planning here.

Oscar: *thumbs up* okay!

*At the yard*

Steven: *Sigh* connie..... im very sorry that *snobs* i coudnt save you...

Hilda: Hey, Steven? Right?

Steven: Yes...

Hilda: Its okay.. ithat happened earlier is just none of your fault. The source of this virus is the one who killed connie..

Steven: *Snobs* *Sigh* Well... why did she sacrifices herself... i could just remove it using my shield... *summons shield*. I guess. Stevonnie is gone huh...

Hilda: Well. she sacrified herself so we can continue stopping the virus...

Steven: *sighs* ill just go then...

*bumps into someone*

Prisoner: Hey!, What's the Big Idea! *groans* im gonna punch you in your face with your girlfriend.. *fists ready*

Steven: well. sorry. and we're not in love. so..

*bam*

*steven was phisically hurt and*

Hilda: Oh my goodness! are you alright!

Prisoner: Now, youre next!

*as steven and hilda touched hands*

*there was a light*

*as the light fades*

*they fused*

*Their hair is long but has a little curl, their hair color was blue from the top but black on the bottom, their clothes had a star on the middle and large as height of the 60 cm.*

Prisoner: What the

??: So.. what did you say again?

(part 2 soon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nah.. connie is alive at real world but in a coma.  
> and a new fusion!!!  
> comment down please to give it a name!


	8. Prison Fight! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, the prisoners are now fighting..  
> its Hilven vs. Prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just thought that name of the fusion. and i did!

Hilven: So. what did you say again?

Prisoner: Well, im not scared.. 

*the prisoner charges, and tries to punch hilven , but manages to dodge.., as hilven tries to karate kick to the prisoner's head, it succeeds and the prisoner had the last life*

Hilven(Steven Side): Any last words?! *ready his shield

(in fusion's mind)

Hilda: Stop Killing him. They wont come to life back again if we do!

(On the outside)

Prisoner: P-please! have m-mercy!

(on the fusion's mind)

Steven: Fine..

Hilda: Good thing you made a right choice.

(Outside the fusion's mind)

Hilven: Just dont mess with someone! okay?

Prisoner: O-okay.. *runs to his cell*

(part 3 soon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this story is short... and! lets see Rhodey and my account arjemar1900 how they make their plan...


	9. Rhodey3621, and Arjemar1900's escape plan (pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will plan how to escape and use some get- away vehicle... so.. they just call the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill rewrite the main synopsis soon. but.. most people think this is worse... so... you think im much worst writer. well sure..
> 
> plus unexpected collab is here  
> (another plot twist)

*At the telephone booth*

Rhodey: We know how to escape but listen. how can we get a truck to get outa here. and solve this to the criminal base! you basically know that we cant fit on a normal car!

*Prisoner runs to the cell crying*

Arjemar: what was that?

Rhodey: Nevermind that.. but how!

Arjemar: Hmmm. aha! We will escape at midnight and we need to use the sewer line and... we need to wait for my friend. wait here. *goes to the telephone*

\-------  
Arjemar: *taps numbers and* hello?

??: who is this?

arjemar: its me.. arjemar. the one who assists the crossover story...

Deadpool: oh.. wow.. what do you want?

Arjemar: i need you to steal a truck. come at the prison at midnight. we will be waiting there okay.

Deadpool: Copy that...

\-----------

Rhodey: truck has 4 seats! but how about the other two

arjemar: well, you will take the truck along with oscar, hilda,and steven. ill take the car with.. hedgehog.

Rhodey: okay then... ill say it to the kids...

arjemar: great. grab the orb then... okay, just in case.

\-----------


	10. Fleeing the Prison (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now they had to escape... to get to the criminal base... and find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. im in to this hildavers (a lityle bit tho), so... see notes at the bottom

*At midnight*

Rhodey: Come! Follow with me!

*arjemar, hilda, steven, hedgehog, and oscar followed*

Rhodey: Here, at the sewer. and dont worry. the sewer isnt filthy plus it used for escape only. not for wasting purposes.

Hedgehog: *sigh* okay..

Rhodey: ill be the first one... * climbs down*

*the others followed*

*after they went to a long sewer (but its not really long) *

Rhodey: Ill check the outside.. *goes outside*

*vehicle sounds*

*tire sounds*

Deadpool: Hey. here's your vehicle. as you requested... 

arjemar: Thanks deadpool. kids, come out now.

Deadpool: wow. what a bunch of kids you got here. plus who is this cute little, blue-haired girl??? *Points to hilda*

Hilda: Oh. my name is.. Hilda

Deadpool: So adorable...

\-------------------  
(outside world)

Deadpool: * types letters to keyboard *

Dophinder: Umm. Deadpool? why are you playing Roblox?

Deadpool: I have some buisness to do in this game, plus! i dont care if this game is a kids only!, now go get to work..

Dophinder: Okay. but do you have a robux?

Deadpool: #### No.

\----------------  
(in the game)

Deadpool: Ill be offline now! *poof*

Rhodey: What a good badass man. and by the way. lets go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind the scene will be posted soon as this story is done!


	11. Going via Destination (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now. the teams now going to the criminal base and find out one more about the virus... But something's unexpectedly to happen

Rhodey: Lets Get in..

*all got into the vehicle*

Arjemar: Ill be the first..

Rhodey: Roger that.

*as they drove pass the tunnel, to the artillery shop, and pass the glider shop, and... pass the donut shop, a police notice them passing by*

*siren sounds..* 

Rhodey: oh. cram!

Arjemar: we need to drive fast..

*Driving fast*

Rhodey: Initiate operation Splash- Drive. 

Arjemar: Roger!

Hilda: We're heading to the river.. are you crazy.

Rhodey: Its okay, hilda. Trust me on this

SERVER: Truck Skin Applied.

*the truck's suspension is taller and the engines are much faster and had dollar sign rims*

Rhodey: Cow-a-bunga

*splash*

Rhodey: Were on river.. meet ya soon arjemar.. *drives faster*

arjemar: okay..

\------  
Police: Need backup on my location

Radio: *corrupted static sounds*

Police: What the.. 

*explosion*

\--------

Rhodey: umm. arjemar, exploit, here, following us!

arjemar: im on my way!

(part 6 soon)


	12. The Escape (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now. Jailbreak is infected with a powerful exploit. And how can they manage to escape?

Arjemar: Im on it!

*drives to the river*

SERVER: CAR SKIN APPLIED

*The car had much longer suspension and much faster engine with a $ sign of a rims*

Arjemar: okay. Im in to the river...

Rhodey:Youre Spotted.

*follows arjemar and*

Steven: I think we should slow down. There's a waterfall coming up ahead...

Rhodey: its okay..   
Arjemar are you ready?!

Arjemar: yeah..

\--------

Set Destination: [Innovation Inc. Spaceship]

 

Ready to teleport..

 

\-------

Rhodey: Hang on! 

*portal appears and they have escaped...*

All: woah!!!! 

*the vehicle they have used is gone into bits*

Oscar: So. Where are we going this time??

Arjemar: Innovation inc. Spaceship..

Hedgehog: A space lab??

Arjemar: yep.. sort of.

Rhodey: were almost there!

*bright light*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!!  
> NEW STORY CROSSOVER COMING SOON!


	13. Welcome to the Innovation Inc. Spaceship! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Innovation Inc. Spaceship, where sometimes, players are dumb and crazy... So  
> .. Read the story below....

Rhodey: Welcome to the Innovation inc. Spaceship..

Steven, Hilda, Hedgehog, Oscar: Woah! *stuns with awe.*

Arjemar: Hey! I thought i was going to say that!

Rhodey: But i was the first so.. 

Arjemar: *groans* finnne and lets check more about this virus then...

*At the Biology Lab*

Rhodey: ill clean the table.. Dont worry..

Arjemar: ok..

*as they finished cleaning*

Arjemar: Give me wire. and a lan cord..

Rhodey: okay. *gives the wire and a lan cord*

*at the cafeteria*

Steven: well. i hope that arjemar and rhodey found the vaccine..

Hilda: Yeah.

*as the silence passed, Hedgehog and Oscar have arrived*

Steven: Hey guys! Where have you been?

Oscar: Well.

\----------  
Flashback:

*oscar was heading to the second floor and entered the meeting room.. *

Oscar: Strange..

*As oscar saw a cut and sparkly wire*

Oscar: Hmmm. *tries to connect the wire but instead was zapped. his hair was standing up in every direction* man that hurts...

\-------

Hilda: You should not done that...

Oscar: I know! But i found it very attracting..

Hedgehog: Really? Attracting?

Oscar: Sorry..

Steven: im hungry * goes to a food maker machine and presses the strawberry cake* im in for a cake..

Hilda: Include mine too..

*the machine went crazy for a moment and the cake was done..*

Steven: Bon appetit.

*as they took a bite. there was a unknown object appeard*

??: The cake will be mine now.. *got the piece and vanished*

Steven: My Cake!

(Part 2 soon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end of this story yeah!


	14. The Biology Lab (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, Arjemar is going to tell them how did the virus get in to the server..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect that there will be happening that is really bad.. in this.

*while the kids are chatting around and... vommiting.. around*

Rhodey: Guys!!! You need to see this!

*as they followed him to the biology lab*

Arjemar: thanks for arriving. The virus wasnt created by popular exploit. it already made by some sort of player. and he make a virus by making an exploit code from a plugin addon.. so that means someone was planning this..

*Alarm sound*

Computer: Code Purple, Engines unexpectedly damaged. initiating for engine self destruct in 90 seconds!

Arjemar: what the!

(Part 3 soon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is short cuz my phone's battery is 1%...


	15. Its a System Glitch! (Part 3!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that they are in trouble because of the engines, initiating to self- destruct mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I belive its almost the end. Woop! Woop!

Computer: Code Purple, Engines are self- Destructing!

Rhodey: I think we need to evacuate!

*boom!*

Arjemar: Toxic Gas Has Released once if the engines are self destructed...

Rhodey: We need to go to somewhere else.. 

Computer: Initiating Lock- Down Sequence.

*shuts the door*

Steven: How about the orb?

Rhodey: it just ran out of juice...

Steven, Oscar, Hedgehog: What?!

Rhodey: Its still recharging at the lab. *points the lab that has been locked down*

Steven: Oh no!!!

*boom*

Computer: Dangerous Wave is Detected... Please Run to the safe place..

Rhodey: THERE IS NO!! SAFE! PLACE! HERE!!!!

Arjemar: Well...

*boomm*

 

*oof*  
*oof*  
*oof*  
*oof*  
*oof*  
*oof*

\----------------------

 

[X]

Destroyed ship!  
JOINING SERVER  
^  
< ° >  
V

\----------------

 

Arjemar: oh no.

(PART 4 SOON)


	16. The Truth about The Pinewood and Diddleshot.. (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh.. uh.. it seems that they are in trouble and in danger and they will know who's the player behind this!

Hedgehog: Where are we?

Arjemar: a secondary server... if this game

Steven: Huh.. what did i miss??

Oscar: Umm.. guys?! Look *points to the bridge but has a toxic gas*

Rhodey: dont come close to that place..

Oscar: Okay..

 

Hilda: Look! A spaceship!

Steven: Really? Where???

Oscar: Let me see. Wow!

Hedgehog: I think that ship is moving fast..

*as the pinewood ship stops, there was a light. As the light fades. They found themselves trapped in a room with them..*

Rhodey: are you all guys all right?

Oscar: Im okay!

Hedgehog: Okay here.

Hilda: Never better.

Steven: Im fine

Arjemar: im okay too.

??:*claps hands* well, well, well, it isnt Rhodey3621 and arjemar1900, the lowest rank players of all time hahaha.

Arjemar: You wont be getting away.. look just, release us and get us out... so we can find more about the virus..

Diddleshot: Hahaha. Do you wanna know about this virus? WELL. IM THE VIRUS!!

(PART 5 SOON)


	17. The plan (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diddleshot is going to tell them that about his plans..

Arjemar: so thats why the configuration coding are similar to yours.

Diddleshot: Yes.. but i created the virus not just for destroying roblox, itll destroy the social part of the internet, and next the military and ill jan 95% of the satelite networks and, if they open up a firewall for me, it will be easy peasy to make your world into a judgement day.

Rhodey: Are you out of your mind!

Diddleshot: *screams in sacastic mode* Yes! BECAUSE OF BOTH OF YOU! YOU BETRAYED ME ON MAY 25, 2017 SERVER TIME 6:26AM, YOU SHUT ALL SERVERS ON MY GAME!!!

Arjemar: S-sorry. It was...

Diddleshot: Dont lie, you just did it because the innovation inc didnt get good amount of players...

Rhodey: Still, you cant acess the mainframe!

Diddleshot: I can. *gets the admin_card from arjemar's back pocket* Well. Thanks for leading the key here...

*taps three times the card and the portal appeard*

Diddleshot: Have fun, it will be a BLAST! Hahahaha.

(PART 6 soon)


	18. A moment to Say (Part 6 and still Trapped in a short time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment to say while they are trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a few chapters left! we will finally end this!!!

At the Ship...

Arjemar: Guys.. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the card. I thought it will be cooler that I unexpectedly had the card. And it's all my fault. 

Rhodey: Just Don't Regret Yourself dude! it's okay that everyone makes mistakes. Even though we can't save the humanity too, of course..

Steven: Yeah.

Hedgehog: Plus, there's no way that Diddleshot can hack through the government's system. 

Arjemar: oh no.. he's one of the expert at making codes in roblox and he's always serious about it...

*as Oscar saw something on his laser cage, he pressed it and the lasers we're gone.*

Rhodey: Oscar! You Escaped! 

Oscar: Yeah. I just saw a red button at the bottom of the cage so...

*as they look down and they saw a button, they pressed it. and got escaped. *

Steven: All right since that we're still here, and the key is on Diddleshot, what should we do now to get there???

Rhodey: If you're on something, make sure you had a backup things. *grabs something from his pocket and turns out an admin card*

Arjemar: You had that too!

Rhodey: Yes, I had it. Where did you think I got the orb??

Arjemar: ohh..

Hilda: Let's stop chatting and let's go to the mainframe. 

Rhodey: yeah. of course. *Taps 3 times the card and portal appears* go now..

*as they got in*

Mainframe Assistant: Warning! Exploit is attacking the firewall.

Rhodey: Lets go now.

next chapter soon


	19. The Mainframe (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they got to the mainframe, things are getting worst..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done.. just a few drabbles amd im done.

Rhodey: we're here!

Arjemar: ill get the cmds ready and ill auto- reboot it..

Mainframe: Warning, Firewall is corrupting, Antivirus are unable to execute.

Steven: Make it quick!

Diddleshot: Not. so. fast!

*all gasps*

*boom*

Mainframe: Warning! Firewall Has been Destroyed. 

Diddleshot: Step Aside Arjemar!!

Rhodey: No, you step aside. *grabs a laser gun and shot to Diddleshot's head..* Where's your head now?!

*as the virus got close to Diddleshot, it manages to create a head and attaches to Diddleshot's body*

Diddleshot: Haha, very funny. i just expect you could make puns but you're horrible at it.. now. shall we begin..

(part 2 soon)


	20. The Fight (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now. they need to type the rebooting protocols at the CMDS but looks like they need to hold it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This crossover may be some sort of a 100-200 words drabble..

Arjemar1900: just hold him much longer.. okay?...

Others: okay!

Diddleshot: oh.. yeah. and Steven? i have something for you.. *something came out of the door and there's connie, in a corrupted form*

Steven: Connie??? 😢 No!

Hilda: No! Steven! Diddleshot wanted to lower your guard by showing a Fake Connie!

Steven: wha??? *grunts* 

Diddleshot: She is real, steven. I took 6 hours to finish her??

Steven: *in a soft tone* connie is gone..

Diddleshot: What??

Steven: *in a loud voice* CONNIE IS GONE!!!!! *a pink aura appears making diddleshot almost thrown to the edge but saved by the virus*

 

Diddleshot: *grunts* okay, if that's what you wanted???? *summons a long sword* charge!!!

Rhodey: *grrr*

*as steven throws his shield and came back.. he saw something, a blue chunk? of block????*

Steven: Guys! I think i know the core of the virus...

Rhodey: its a blue glowing block! inside of the virus' body!

Steven: i thought i will be the clever one????? 

Rhodey: maybe soon hahaha.. *got punched by a virus*

Diddleshot: *whispers to the virus* destroy the cdms...go!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update suspended last time due to my phone lagging..


	21. Reboot (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to stop them and reboot the cores..

*as the virus getting closer to cmds, they tried to stop it, but its too fast and destroyed the cmds*

Arjemar: Okay... Didn't see that coming.....

Hedgehog: What should we do??

Arjemar: I'll Reboot it manually to the core but its gonna be dangerous.. but guard my back on!

Rhodey: Understood.

*as steven managed to throw the shield, the virus recived a small damage.. and *

Steven: why don't you use your gun , Rhodey??

Rhodey: Still charging to a dangerous level... well. why don't you fuse then....

Steven: Fine..

*virus charging*

Oscar: WATCH OUT!!!

*they all managed to dodge*

Hedgehog: Oh. boy. Looks like he's up for more....

Virus:*growls*

Steven: Hilda?! Let's fuse...

*as they fuse*

Hilven: *in a british accent* oh my! how wonderful. im back!!! 

*sees the virus that charged through them.. and they blasted through the wall*

Hilven: *grunts* no fair. Well. Let's do this.. *summons the shield and charges to the virus and smashed it by using a shield...*

Diddleshot: Nooooo. Virus! Get up!!! *grunts*

*as the final smash. it smashed into the virus' face off. and its gone. (morely like dead?)*

*oof*

Diddleshot: You haven't seen the last of me!

Arjemar: You know what? RUN!!!!

*Earlier*

*the core had 4 robloxium titanoid to power up the mainframe so he had to unlock and remove it..*

Arjemar: okay. lets do this.

*as he managed to go at the core..*

Arjemar: Here we go!!!

*at core robloxium 3*

*type code: 4831*

*and he detached it!!*

*at core robloxium 2*

*type code:6842*

*removed the core*

*at core robloxium 1*

*type code: 0031*

*removed the core*

*at core robloxium 4*

*type code: 7418*

Arjemar: Done!!!

*warning sounds*

*end of flashback*

(pt. 4 soon)


	22. Reboot (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to get out of the mainframe before they could turn into dust.

*alarm sounds *

*as the core starting to plug itself in*

Arjemar: Run!!!

*oscar saw a rover*

Oscar: Hey. Into here *Points to the rover*

Rhodey: Come on!!!"

*as they ride, rhodey was on the driver seat. As he started it. It goes on full power. *

*explosion*

Steven: Look, There's a portal!!

*as they got closer to the portal, they are getting close to turn into a dust.... and got to the portal. After they get in to the portal, the portal instantly closes and*

*black*

...  
....  
...  
...  
...

 

\---------------------—————————  
[R] Roblox Mainframe CMD _ [Π]X  
———————————————--  
Roblox Secure SSL Mainframe  
Rebooting Environment.........  
Reboot Sucess!!!  
Checking Environment......   
Environment in good condition..  
Re-istablish DNS....  
Done!  
Storage Server.....  
Done  
Load all Roblox.com Assets..  
Done!  
Profiles Loading...  
Done!  
Checking Problems...  
Problem Detected:  
Manual Override Reboot...  
Startup now!  
——————————————-

All: *huff*

*windows start up sound*

Steven: Where are we???

*loading environment*

*done*

Hedgehog: We did it? YES! WE DID IT!!!!

All: *cheered up*

Steven: one more thing..

Rhodey: Oh.. yeah. Ummm.. you cant go back home. *got elbowed (A bit) by arjemar* just kidding. Here. * gave the card* now rip it...

*as they ripped it. They are gone...*

Arjemar: huh... im proud of them...

Rhodey: me too bro.. me too.


	23. End!!! yayyy!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End.

*steven dimension*

Steven Pov

*wakes up*

*yawns*

*as they noticed steven woke up at the hospital *

Steven!! Pearl came close to steven and huggs and also crying emotionally. Oh. I've been worried about you. 

Ahh.. I've miss you stee-man! Amethyst joins the hug....

We are so worried about you! Said garnet. Also joined the hug.. 

Ste-ball! Gregjoins the hug too...

*and*

How long i was asleep?? I asked

For a couple of days? Amethyst..

*gasp* that reminds me.. where's connie?! I asked

She's in icu.. in a coma... im sorry steven. Said pearl

Wh. What?! I said  
\---------------------------------------------  
At SCI 

Oscar pov.

*yawns* what?? Im in to my cabin??? I said

Hedgehog pov

Im back!!! Wooo! I shout..

\-----------------------------------------  
Hilda dimension.

Hilda pov

*yawns* what.. where. Where am i?? I asked

Hilda! Mum said..

Mum!! * as my mum got close to me. We just hugged* i say

Hilda! You're awake! Said alfur

Wait.. how long was i out? I say

2 days, hilda... my mum say

What? I asked

*hilda saw twig*

Twig! Come here.. i say...

\----------------------------------

End


End file.
